Many items are offered for consumption in electronic marketplaces, which may be accessible to customers in various ways. Access to the electronic marketplace may be provided to customers through websites, applications on customer devices, and in other ways. However the electronic marketplace is accessed, customers generally navigate through content of the electronic marketplace and utilize the electronic marketplace to consume items offered. Customers may, for example, purchase goods that will then be shipped to the user. As another example, customers may utilize the electronic marketplace to view, download, or otherwise consume electronic content such as audio, video, text, applications, and/or combinations thereof.
In many instances, customers of an electronic marketplace view or otherwise experience content related to items of interest. A customer may, for instance, view a webpage that includes information about an item offered for consumption. The information may describe, demonstrate, or otherwise present the item to the customer. The information may, for example, include specifications about the item, one or more pictures of the item, options available for the item, a video demonstrating how the item functions, reviews of the item by other customers that are familiar with the item, and/or other information. Moreover, the amount of information provided about items offered for consumption and the manner in which the information is presented may significantly affect customer decisions regarding whether to purchase or otherwise consume the items. Too little information presented about an item may leave a consumer unsure about purchasing decisions because the consumer feels inadequately informed about the item, because a lack of interest may cause a lack of confidence in the organization offering the item, or for other reasons. At the same time, too much information may be overwhelming. Accordingly, effectively presenting information about items offered for consumption may be significant for successful operation of an electronic marketplace.